Metal Gear Rising Gensokyo
by Darknexus7
Summary: The Winds of Destruction and LQ-84I have been scattered across Gensokyo by a bored Yukari new allies along with enemies as well who will live or die? Author's note- still sorta new sorry for accidental deletion
1. Scattered Winds

This is an AU where Raiden does successfully save Amani but, he still takes heavy damage against Sam

Chapter 1

Scattered Winds

(LQ Pov)

As I did my route through the sewers I had to wonder about some things like my executing of the wind of destruction Khamsin. " _Can I not truly understand freedom like that man said ...or is it something you can only truly understand with having it?"_ I knew that freedom was earned not given to someone but, how was it earned. "Is freedom something impossible for an A.I such as myself….perhaps so." I began getting lost in thoughts of my close escape and..how humans term it as a depressing defeat. I then growled out"Mistral will find that next time I get my chance my freedom shall be assured...I will not fail again."

"Hmhmhm what a very interesting way of coping with your ideals little wolf." the chuckling voice was of a female origin though with the echo I could not identify the source of it. I kept my camo activated scanning for the owner of the voice. "You're quite tricky for a little machine." I heard a snap jumping down as a void opened up glaring red eyes beading down on me. Disengaging my cloak seeing how it was worthless against my current adversary, I whipped my tail throwing heat knives in a fan to try and hit something.

"I am more than an average machine...show yourself so we may do combat fairly." there was a giggle and another void opened aiming to swallow me though I nimbly dodged it as she told me.

"I would but, fair play isn't my forte." I felt something akin to what humans would show as fear which I only felt when my memory is threatened. I equipped my tail with the chainsaw grinding it through the concrete growling.

"Then I will have to hunt you by more than sound..eragh!" I went to activate thermal vision as a shadow loomed behind me and, I felt static overwhelm my vision along with pain.

(Jetstream Sam Pov)

I sat casually as the others looked at one another we had been called to a meeting" Damn you morons, how the hell do you fail that badly I mean you failed to kill that peace-loving piece of shit but you couldn't even capture Jack!?" I spoke up with a smirk on my face I loved seeing the boss pissed because it was a trickle of revenge each time.

"I decided to let him go because I felt everyone in here would like a piece of him." Then following me up was the last person I figured would support the move Monsoon.

"I for one appreciate that Samuel, besides he'll only grow stronger from defeat." I nodded a truth that was always the truth, but it would take more than that for the cyborg to beat them he would need to reawaken to his blade's real purpose. As we're going to continue with how we're going to move forward as a voice came over the intercom.

"Ahhhh we need assistance -bzzt- down here we're being torn apart argh!" we heard the cyborg's last words as we looked at each other we decided to go down to investigate. As we got to the bottom floor, we walked out of the elevator and I had to slice down a body that was thrown towards us. Looking over the rails of the ledge we're at we saw two women sitting atop the smashed and, crushed forms of the cyborgs along with the rest of building security. We looked at one another before we jumped down in sync keeping our eyes on our enemies.

First, a woman with nine fox tails waving through the air as if to tell us she was more than prepared to fight, jumped down from her pile of machinery and corpses landing gracefully. I then inquired "FOX augmentations hmm too bad we don't have any HOUNDs for you to join up with miss.?" She seemed confused her fox ears twitching before she commented.

"I'm sorry if that was supposed to be a joke I am not well acquainted with the outside world but, I can assure you I'm no human playing with electronics I am a true Kyuubi no kitsune." as if to prove her point the woman's eyes sharpened and, fingers gave way to some claws making me give her an applause.

"Well then." I put my hand to my sword with a smirk "Care to dance Foxlady?" she seemed to narrow her eyes getting into a combat stance. Right as I was going to draw my blade I was stopped by a large cleaver-like sword I turned my head looking at Sundowner he told me.

"Stand down Sammy this one's mine!" this made the fox lady say something that was a little strange.

"What is wrong with human's these days fighting over who's killing who." That's when the woman on top of the other pile floated down making Mistral whisper out.

"Your Lorentz Force looks very obsolete now Monsoon." who only made a clicking noise with his tongue in response as the woman landed she gave off a small laugh telling her ally.

"My my Ran so popular with the men, I'm almost jealous." her voice was filled with a mischievous calm that perked my interest she seemed like someone I could get along with.

"On second thought you are more of my type," I said looking at the woman who only smirked before saying.

"Really does that mean I'll be stealing that dance from Ran then?" I nodded though as I just began drawing Muramasa Armstrong had gotten tired of the talking. He pushed past me and yelled.

"Die you annoying shit!" he went to give the woman I wanted to fight a punch to the face but, she sidestepped him before tripping him making him faceplant on the ground and, sighed out the words.

"My my how rude of you sir I never got to introduce me or my partner, I am Yukari Yakumo and, my friend over there is Ran Yakumo you are?" Armstrong slammed a fist on the ground before cursing out the words.

` "you damn bitch that doesn't matter, I'll crush your ass here and now!" he stood up lunging for her but, she stopped his punch to my amazement. After that, she threw him into a strange void with glaring red eyes that locked on us.

"Things have gotten interesting hasn't it boys?"Mistral asked as the mini-geckos that served as her pets formed her weapon L'etranger walking forwards at the woman.

(Necrofantasia Metal cover by RichaadEB on youtube)

Mistral rushed towards this Yukari woman while I simply kept an eye on fox lady or Ran I suppose was her name. Mistral's barrage of quick swipes with the polearm we're easily avoided by Yukari but, Yukari didn't get to be too comfortable with the swipes as the arm glew for a second before mistral used it like a whip. While doing an upwards whiplash attack that barely missed Mistral said" It's over you femme stupide." her weapon went from whip to polearm again.

"Really how so?" Mistral dived down at Yukari with the hopes of spearing her it failed. As the bladed tip of the pole came close to her face, Yukari side stepped allowing Mistral to fling herself into another void that shut the moment she was all the way through smiled before asking with a small yawn. "Next?" I heard a tink on the ground then, a smoke bomb exploded leaving the room covered by a heavy fog.

"Can't see me can you bitch, well I can see you!" that's when I saw his shade dive down at her for a crossing slash with his sai only for the mist to suddenly blown away. The sudden blast of wind cleared the fog and, in Yukari's grip was Monsoon.

"Hah you rely too much on the shadows." she threw him into a void off to her right hand and, then it was down to me and, Sundowner. Sundowner laughed madly aiming his sword at Yukari doing a rush at her. He did three quick slices one clipping her dress slightly but, creating a gap off to the side putting her hand inside it, another gap appeared in front of sundowner's face with her hand lunging forward out of it.

"No, you don't." Sundowner laughed as his overcoat ripped off pulling up his shield that became completely useless as another gap appeared behind him. Her hand entered another gap she put in front of the shield coming out of the one behind him, she yanked him into the gap from behind. I whistled at the current events this was quite the show.

"Well, well aren't you something by the way what did you do with my boss...not like I specifically care, but I do enjoy my paycheck." Yukari chuckled before saying words of my own heart.

"You're quite the interesting person definitely different than any of your comrades." I took that as a compliment and, the woman Ran piped up instead silently watching.

"You seem quite happy for your employer to be gone then someone who's usually in it for the money." She was more than right the money wasn't my reason for working with them, I was being forced that and, I was a man of ideas.

"I'm more into the Ideals of people not to say I agreed with Armstrong's." Ran nodded before Yukari told me.

"Well have little fear they are still alive it's just there in my home world known as Gensokyo and, you shall be going to I need good entertainment after all." I looked at her so this was a game for her, it made me smile.

"Really well then, I guess I'll have to dance after all." I went into a drawing stance my body being covered in a red glow and, I told her. "Here I come." in seconds I was behind her sword being outwards I sheathed it while saying "Jetstream...Slash." the single swing told me who would win as the red glow disappeared I turned to look at Yukari behind me. She was in half….due to a gap separating her body in two allowing her to completely avoid my attack.

"That was quite the attack Sam was it, had I not been prepared that would have left a scratch." I chuckled at that I doubted if she could probably stop me mid-swing but, who knows for sure.

(Music End)

"Well I guess I'll come along though before that have you met Wolfy, he's a giant talking robot dog?" she looked at me before nodding with a smile that was trying to hide the fact that I cared for the robo-pup.

"You have no need to worry I found him a good home I promise you, now if you'd go through this gap please?" I nodded I wasn't the adventurous sort but, hell this beats a national incident.

(Yukari Pov)

After the man named Sam had gone through my gap I felt this would be a much better thing than I originally thought. "Lady Yukari this is probably the most stupid plan you've had in awhile." I sighed she never does get my sense of humor besides for some of these winds of destruction it ought to be a learning experience.

"It'll be fine Ran you worry too much."

Chapter 1 end


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2

Meetings

(Marisa Pov)

I was walking around looking for mushrooms and, other floral items to use for potions or maybe even enchanting some stuff when, one of the gap hag's gaps opened up above me. A weird shiny metal thing was tossed out and, I jumped back a few steps to keep it from crushing me." _the hell is that gap hag thinking tossing her trash on top of me."_ that's when as it landed I noticed it made a small crater." nope she's trying to kill me." I muttered under my breath when suddenly I heard.

"Rebooting Bzzt Rebooting." the weird machine got up suddenly it kinda reminded me of a dog when i looked at it closely. It's creepy voice buzzed out again this time saying. "Running full diagnostics exam..all vital mechanisms are green..ocular receptacle functional..experimental communication AI core undamaged...Software is unchanged...Range Inhibitor and, memory wipe protocols unavailable most likely deleted and or removed…" the machine then looked at me asking me.

"Who are you and what is our current location?" I decided that even if I had no real clue what it was, I should still try to be kind to it so I answered with a smile.

"Name's Marisa Kirisame the average witch of Gensokyo." It remained silent for a second before it told me.

"Marisa Kirisame character profile added to memory, I am LQ-84I a UG prototype equipped with a direct talking interface and, enhanced A.I with triple a human's intelligence." I blinked I only caught a small amount of it and, what I did catch of it I had no idea what it meant. But, before I could say anything it asked" There is no Gensokyo in my memory logs explain." he was a demanding little pup but, after thinking on it for a few seconds I thought" _he's nothin that nitori's ever made and, definitely ain't a youkai soo.."_ I widened my eyes in realization.

"Your from the outside world!" the machine tilted its head before asking for a better explanation and, I responded with." Ya see Gensokyo is blocked off from the rest of the world by a barrier held up by my friend Reimu's bloodline." He seemed to be thinking or whatever a machine would do to try and, figure things out.

(LQ Pov)

" _This situation is highly illogical especially with this girl's explanation, though she has yet to say anything that could be considered a lie. She also seems very kind as humans call it and, I feel that I would have trouble navigating alone...so for now at least."_ I used my tail to poke Marisa's side.

"Huh, whaddya want LQ?" I wasn't going to comment on the shortening of my title it was better than wolfy, and that was enough for me to be satisfied.

"I will be accompanying you for now since I am no longer bound into serving my old master's purpose ." as I told her that I thought" _That's right I am free and, they can not find me here."_ Marisa gave me a skeptical look before asking with a hint of wonder in her voice.

"Why me?" that was a simple question though I could tell she was someone who didn't look to deep into things unless she had to, I was fine with that. I answered while walking right next to her.

"Because you are the first person I have met and, are a resident of this strange world not to offend you." she laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's nothin this world is definitely a strange one especially for someone from the outside world haha." it was weird she didn't call me a something more or less she accepted me to be another person I found this to be acceptable.

"You said you were a witch correct?" she nodded yes and, I inquired "would that mean magic is a current in this world," she answered my question by holding her hand out creating an orb of light.

"Yep we can talk all about it when we get to my house." I nodded I would need information and, right now Marisa was the best source, she also seems to have figured she had made friends with me. Suddenly she stopped and, gained a grin similar to one Sam would have when a fight was about to begin. Under her hat her eyes had been giving a look to the bushes then, they appeared.

" _She knew of the ambush before my scanners could even read about any bio signatures how unique."_ this girl would have more to her than I would have figured" _This talk will be interesting Kirisame."_ I identified the creatures attacking us as fairies. I noticed from the corner of my ocular sensor Marisa was dodging and, weaving through attacks gracefully while releasing her own barrage. I myself was surrounded by a good portion of fairies figuring close range would fail I decided to wait.

"Get'em fire!" they all released their magic orbs and, I did a flip backwards landing against a tree before, leaping off of it as well releasing a storm of precisely calculated knives that stabbed them all in the head killing them on impact. After landing I skidded across dirt connecting my tail to the chainsaw on my back activating it.

"You will fall." I slammed it down slicing the last fairy in half having it disappear in magical dust. I locked the blade back onto my back before walking over to Marisa who had finished mopping up her amount of the fairies.

"Good job LQ that was some badass moves you pulled off." I nodded before complimenting her with a simulation grade.

"You were very successful in combat Marisa you have been given an S rank in performance, I would be interested to see you with augmentations." she didn't know what I meant but, I would explain to her when we made it to her home.

(At Hakugyokurou Youmu pov)

I was working on my garden as per a usual day when one of Lady Yukari's gaps opened and, a man walked out of it. At his side was a sword longer than either of mine and, just from his face I could tell he was a trained warrior. He looked around before his eyes landed on me he asked with a smile. "Hey there are you this friend that miss Yukari wanted me to meet?" his smile reminded me all too well of the black-white with her taunting nature though he mentioned Yukari sending him so I told him.

"No you're looking for the master of the household I am Youmu Konpaku her gardener and, protector." he nodded I could see his eyes looking at my swords and, he began towards me.

"So you know how to fight then?" I nodded I knew what he was getting at but, before I could draw one of them he told me. "Maybe we could dance later, for now, I need to talk with your master." I had to wonder why he was determined to see her.

"Why do you need to meet her sent by Lady Yukari or not I won't let you in without a reason." he seemed to sigh before telling me.

"Well since miss. Yukari sent me and, my coworkers far and wide around this place she, already told me I would have to lodge here." this definitely sounded like one of the gap woman's plans this wouldn't end well I was sure.

"Follow me inside then."Right as we walked into the main room I had an eyebrow twitching, Lady Yuyuko was stuffing her face grant it she did know of our visitor.

"Oh you must be the man Yukari told me about then," she said without looking up from the food table before saying. "Sam that's your name right?" the man nodded before introducing himself completely.

"Samuel or Minuano whichever you prefer." he then did a bow before noticing my confusion on the last term and, he told me. "It means the Cool Brazilian Wind a pleasure to have properly introduced myself, ."

I stuttered out the words " Y..Yomu call me Yomu you're a guest after all." he nodded before Lady Yukari motioned for him to sit down and, he did so without a complaint. She told him.

"Grab something to eat you're probably hungry besides we gotta talk about each other and, get to know one another." he gave a distant look before picking up an apple before taking a bit telling Lady Yuyuko.

"I don't like going over my past but, since I'm living here for awhile it's only fair you know a bit about me."

(At the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia Pov)

I looked at the woman that Sakuya had brought in apparently she had suffered quite the injury from a long fall from one of the gap bitch's was actually just getting up from being unconscious muttering to herself. "Urgh...what happened?" I answered her while trying to keep myself from giving her a suspicious look.

"You suffered a head injury by quite the fall from high up, do you know where you're from or who you are?" The woman looked at me with confusion gripping her head before nodding to me saying.

"I...I am not sure all I remember is the name Desperados and, that I was known as Mistral the cold wind of France." I nodded acting sincere while looking at the woman's mechanical pieces told me she was apart of that trend that had appeared of augmenting themselves with inhuman parts.

" _Honestly ruins the taste of their blood with all that impure material mixing in with it."_ it irked me slightly that the gap bitch would go and, drop someone like this onto me but at the same time, it could have a few advantages to have her around, however.

"So who would you be?" her voice held a very inquisitive tone that promised me she would be a unique little addition to the mansion even if only temporary. I smiled before giving her a grin letting off two sharp fangs.

"I am Remilia Scarlet the mistress of this mansion and, a vampire it should be a pleasure for you to meet me." The woman looked at me before saying while moving her hand towards me hesitantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Scarlet." I felt an ego boost like no other as she called me something respecting my title. "Since I'm here and, I have more than enough hands than I need would you find it acceptable if in exchange for my help, you let me stay here until my memory is returned?" I smirked mentally I guess there was no need to try and, convince her.

"Yes that is fine Sakuya show her to her quarters and, then give her the rest of the tour of the mansion and, have her do some casual duties." she nodded but, then I whispered in her ear"Also keep a close eye on her I still don't fully trust her story," Sakuya told her master in response.

"It all shall be done milady." then after bowing motioned for Mistral to follow her and, she did while I thought slightly curious.

" _What are you playing at this time Gap bitch I know there's something up here."_ I could feel the obscurity of the situation and decided it was best to leave it be for now at least.

(In the Earth Palace Monsoon Pov)

"Are you sure that the heat doesn't bother your metallic parts?" the pink haired girl I had met asked me I gave her smile she was an interesting one for sure. I looked around at the place known as the Hell of Blazing Fires or Old Hell as she told me. I responded with.

"The flames don't bother me and, by the way, Miss Satori was it I need to ask what's compelled you to allow me into your home, I'm a complete stranger from another world?" she seemed to mull over the question before saying.

"You're not bothered by my species nature and, ability of reading minds...as you can guess most find it intrusive and disturbing." I nodded my head in disgust mentally, her case was one that I despised people the most about. I told her taking a more serious tone, when it came to things like this I was always serious.

"Then those people should learn that just like trees that grow old, die and give way to new seeds to begin their cycle, your mind reading is a part of nature and that they should accept it." she seemed to be shocked at my words I'm guessing she doesn't get to hear things like that often.

"Well um if you could follow me inside...oh I forgot to get your name I apologize." her gesture was a kind one and I told her.

"That's fine Miss Satori…" I spun both of my sai in my hands before saying "I am Monsoon the Wind of SouthEast Asia a pleasure." she nodded before giving me a full formal greeting the eye that hovered in the air attached by strange veins connected to her body looked into my mask.

"I am Satori Komeiji a pleasure to meet you Monsoon now please follow me, my pets would be delighted to meet a new guest." I nodded she was an animal lover of all things this would be interesting. As we walked into the Palace's doors a meow came from my side there was a cat that seemed to be analyzing me, as a raven flew down from above us landing on the floor. Suddenly the crow spoke.

" Master Satori who's that guy next to you?" the cat was next to talk licking it's paw a few times.

"Yeah, he isn't normal that's for sure." Satori sighed at the talking animals before they suddenly shifted into a human form.

"He is a temporary guest until Yukari decides to let him go home." that made them both look surprised before the girl who had one been a cat introduced herself.

"Name's Orin a cat demon nice ta meet ya." I nodded while the raven girl with the obvious cannon for an arm told me.

"I'm Utsuho Reiuji though you can call me Okuu the Hell Raven who has the power of a Yatagarasu!" this was definitely a more interesting group of people than my old colleagues that was for sure.

(Mima Pov)

I was floating looking for something to stave off my boredom and, to use as a practice dummy to become stronger when I noticed a very intense path of destruction. Following to where it lead there was a man with a metal body laughing like a maniac slicing through demons like they we're nothing. "C'mon you gotta give me a better challenge than that or it just isn't fun to slaughter all of ya hahaha!"

" _This man's laugh is vicious and, filled with murderous intent along with how he slaughtered those demons, he should make for a good warm-up before I go bring that Miko down a few notches."_ was what I thought as I shot a bolt of magic blowing a demon that had begun standing up behind him away.

"Well, well who do we got here?" he asked with a smile that held malicious promises within it he raised a blade up. I looked at him giving my own manic grin before telling him with a chuckle.

"Simple someone who's bored and, looking for a good time same as you and I know I can do better than any of these foolish demons." the man looked at me before he told me a vile grin.

"That so huh, well then we'll see after I kill ya quick an easy haha!" he rushed at me doing multiple slashes with his two cleavers though they missed since I dodged out of the way bearing a cocky smile.

"Your pretty slow for someone who's supposed to be trying to kill me." I commented while he gave me a feral grin in response, going in with more slashes. I saw an opening and, I thought. " _How amature of you foolish man."_ I did a swing with my staff only for him to quickly cover himself with a shield, though when my staff's tip collided with it there was an explosion.

It knocked me back a few good feet and, I narrowed my eyes at him as his face mask clipped upwards covering his mouth from view. "How's that?" he asked in a very entertained voice and, I chuckled maddeningly at his disposition to fighting me.

"Let's enjoy this meeting shall we?" I asked and he nodded we rushed at one another. After an hour of or two of fighting, we were both tired I had to comment. "Haa Haa when did humans gain such great warriors?" he looked at me before saying.

"Heh since the good ol war economy started though, it's been on the down low as of late an honest warmonger just can't make a living like he could after 9/11." I gave him a look just how much time had passed since the barrier was placed in the outside world?

"I see well I myself am an evil spirit named Mima, I am to destroy humanity to its core and, especially bring an end to a particularly pesky shrine maiden." The man looked at me before introducing himself with another grin, right after his faceplate moved down.

"The name's Sundowner The Californian Wildfire Mima and, this shrine maiden she's tough I'm guessing?" I hated to even think of the girl's power, I had been beaten multiple times but with Sundowner's ferocity and, the strength behind it, I could win I was sure of it.

"She is quite the challenge if we work together we could win I'm sure, but that is if you're up for the challenge." he looked at me before telling me.

"An exchange then, I'll help you break this shrine maiden in two, if you help me kill this Yukari bitch then I'll play along." I nodded in agreement it would help me get rid of two thorns in my side.

(Cerelia Pov)

"Well you're awake that's good." I yawned out to the muscly man from the outside world, as he pushed himself up giving me a glare that made his eyes flash red. I simply stared at him not caring about his glare.

"And who are you?" he grunted out I gave a wry grin at the man before introducing myself.

"My name Cerelia I am the forgotten Kappa." I was different than most of my sister kappa having purple hair that covered one eye with my right eye being blood red, I wore a black hoody shirt and my hat was grey with a junk missing from the bill resembling the marks of something biting into it. My skirt was dark red with silver lines in a checkered pattern.

"Forgotten eh let me guess no one wanted to play with you?" the man had a dickish personality, the aura of a dangerous cruel person all wrapped up with a cold professionalism the perfect asshat in my opinion.

"No, you prick I'm forgotten because I was locked up in this cave after I betrayed the expectations of my fellow sisters." that made him look at me pushing his glasses up he told me.

"Really, well when you go and break the status quo there are always problems that come up with it and this is just your punishment." I glared at him before responding with a dark growl.

"Hmm that so then, I guess you're not one for violence within creative freedom do you." he looked at me before asking what I meant. "For us Kappa we're allowed to build whatever we desire as long as they are not threats to other people's lives, I opposed that restriction I wanted true creative freedom and I was sealed for it." It made him change his look at me before saying.

"You don't say, I'm looking for people up to being apart of a group aiming to make a nation of the truly free." I looked at him surprised maybe he wasn't as mongolish as I thought he was, he pushed up his glasses before continuing with" So how about I let loose your creative freedom in this world, hell maybe even give you some good ideas and you help me beat that yukari bitch along with kick starting the war economy in America." it was more a statement then a question.

"Hmm sounds like a plan I can get behind I'll help you tear down them, and show those worthless sister Kappa that Peace is for the Weak!" slamming my hand into the ground I gave a smirk while the man held his large hand out saying.

"My name is Steven Armstrong but, it's Senator Armstrong to you." I looked at him before telling him.

"I'll just call ya boss instead, for the simplicity of things ya know?" he just nodded in response lighting a cigar in his mouth, further proving the fact he was from the outside world. "Well follow me to my lab I'll show you what resources I have available." he nodded and, followed me.

(Yukari Pov)

"Lady Yukari is it really safe to have this Armstrong character with her of all people?" Ran asked slightly worried about the nature of our new little pairs I've made happen. I nodded yes before asking her about her meeting with Reimu.

"I haven't done it just yet...since you wanted me to go with you to fight in the human world." I nodded that would have to be done though I the thought of something more entertaining.

"Oh on second thought Ran I have a more entertaining idea but, for now, i do have to go meet with some hired "help" to deal with our wind problem." she gave me a blank stare in response telling me she was a little less than entertained by me.

(Reimu Pov)

It had been a more boring day for me overall no one really showing up or challenging me...a perfect day only I had two very distinct feelings which lead me to start thinking. " _I feel like I'm going to have to kick the shit out of Yukari and, that overall my good day is soon going to become a long one instead."_


	3. Dolls vs Chainsaw

Chapter 2

(Marisa Pov)

We were walking since I sincerely doubted I could keep LQ on my broom and he was unable to fly to begin with. As we were close to the front door to my house I felt LQ's tail wrap around my waist and pull me as he did a quick dodge to the left as where I was standing was hit by a laser twice more he did this before finally dropping me and saying

"Unidentified hostile show yourself even if you keep hiding I will soon calculate your attacking positions and counter attack." That's when Alice walked out of the trees her dolls surrounding us. I looked at her like she was crazy(which she really is) and growled

"The hell Alice why are you attacking us!" she then said

"Because you ignored me to play with whatever that machine is so it's going down!." I simply deadpanned at the puppeteer while thinking

" _Damn she is so obsessive and it's only getting worse from what I'm feeling._ " LQ moved in front of me it's tail moving to link with the chainsaw as it was called.

"I am LQ-84I prototype with an enhanced A.I and vocal interface along with that I have decided to stay with Marisa as she is my partner in combat." Alice looked like she was getting even more pissed while LQ slammed the chainsaw into the ground revving it up to churn up the dirt in front of him stating "If you continue this hostility towards either me or Marisa I will consider you as a direct threat and eliminate you." Alice did a movement with her fingers sending three dolls to stab at LQ with lances only for him to a backflip and with a single slash of the chainsaw severed the dolls in half. "Threat confirmed moving to eliminate."

(Play I am my own master now)

"Like I'd lose to some machine especially when it comes to Marisa!" Alice yelled sending dolls at LQ to slash and stab at him while she also fired bolts of energy at him. LQ did a few quick slashes destroying some of the dolls while disarming others all while doing quick dodges some of the bolts barely missing him. "Above!" Alice called out as a large amount of dolls shot magic down at him he barely had a chance to dodge as Alice held out a spell card **White-Sign"Chalk-White Russian Dolls""Lunatic"** A mass of dolls suddenly appeared surrounding LQ sending in magic bolts from all sides it was impossible to dodge for something his size and to finish it off the swarm of dolls suddenly gained weapons and went in to dogpile the poor guy while magic completely devastated it I could even hear a cry of pain come from him making me angry.

" _Damn it Alice this is too much even from you."_ I readied a spell card as Alice said

"Now stay down like the dog you resemble and die for getting in the way of me getting time with Marisa." I was about to hit her when I heard

"I..I have just ga..ined my freedom and made my fir..st f...friend to lose would be inaccurate to the information I have g...g..given to Marisa I shall not lose." with a loud howl the dogpile was blasted off of him his entire form glowing gold and in the moment the dolls were floating motionless he had an edge to his usual monotone voice he said "Blitz parameter engaged Zandatsu limitation protocol deactivated." It felt like time had slowed down as he growled" **Masterless Genocide."** I saw his chainsaw go through the air once and he landed the glow still on his body all the dolls toppled over diced into pieces he then began doing rapid spins around the area crashing through any dolls that were in his way until he landed against the tree Alice was in front of and pounced on her while saying" **I will destroy your conscience."** and went to slam his chainsaw down into Alice's stomach once again I was going to step in when he slammed the chainsaw next to her face with a grow. "You are Marisa's ally as well I will not kill you the gold glow dispersed and he walked over me a new name in my head.

(Music End)

I walked over to the both of them while Alice fixed her dress LQ walked over to me giving me a look over and said" Damage analysis complete zero injuries obtained same goes for Alice." I gave him a pet on the head while asking

"Hey would you like a new name?" he looked over to me confused as well as Alice who probably didn't care either way. He then said

"It would merit me in the sense that I would not be able to be found by mere conversation alone so I will agree as long as the name is not demeaning.

"Blade Wolf is that good?" he looked at me before doing what you could excuse as a sigh

"It is a play on my dog like exterior and canine habits both amusing on two levels while annoying considering the nickname I was given I shall accept it however since I doubt there is much better." I just considered it a victory against his crazy level of logic and intelligence.

"Anyway let's get inside so we can talk about the outside." he nodded and I motioned for Alice to follow though she would have anyway and she said

"So why should I listen to his story?" and I said

"He beat you and besides don't lie and act like you're not interested in him after he royally turned the fight against you into a beatdown." she simply crossed her arms and acted like a little kid and I sighed at her.

Chapter 2 end

Author's note-I apologize for the shorter chapter and also to comment on what was up with the masterless genocide just think of it like blade wolf's version of Ripper mode which is tied to is sense of freedom


	4. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
